freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon
thumb|Scottin avatar. Scott Cawthon on ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' -pelien kehittäjä ja julkaisija. Hän on myös osa Hope Animation -projektia, "kristittyjen animaattoreiden projektia". Hän on Five Nights at Freddy's -pelien lisäksi kehittänyt myös muita indie-pelejä, mutta suurinta osaa näistä ei enää voi löytää hänen internet-sivustoltaan. Hän asuu tällä hetkellä Texasissa, Yhdysvalloissa perheensä kanssa. Muita Scott Cawthonin kehittämiä pelejä * The Desolate Hope * The Pilgrim's Progress * The Desolate Room * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville Triviaa *Kun Scottin peli Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. julkaistiin, monet valittivat, että pelin hahmot näyttivät "pelottavilta nukeilta". Hän masentui tästä syvästi. Hän jopa ajatteli peliuransa lopettamista, mutta yhtäkkiä hän sai idean "pelottavien nukkejen" käyttämisestä pelissä tarkoituksella - niin Five Nights at Freddy's syntyi. *Scottin avatarkuva tulee eräästä toisesta hänen kehittämästään pelistä, nimeltään There Is No Pause Button!. *Hän on kahden lapsen isä ja asuu Texasissa. *Scottin suosikkijae Raamatusta on psalmi 46:10; "Lakatkaa te huolehtimasta! Tietäkää, että minä olen Jumala, kaikkia kansoja mahtavampi, korkein koko maailmassa." *Scott on kertonut pelaavansa silloin tällöin peliä The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. **Hän on ilmeisesti pelannut myös Undertale -peliä, jonka hän on kertonut olevan "mahtava" ("awesome"). *Hän on Phone Guyn ääninäyttelijä. *Idea siitä, että peleissä vain istutaan paikallaan ilman, että voi liikkua, saattaa tulla Scottin aikaisemmasta pelistä; Sit 'N Survive. *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'':n julkaisun jälkeen Scott poisti kaiken tiedon nettisivuiltaan ja laittoi sen tilalle kuvan, jossa luki "offline", eikä enää päivittänyt sivustoa aikoihin. Seuraavien viikkojen aikana sivusto kuitenkin alkoi näyttää elon merkkejä: **16. marraskuuta 2014 lähtien sivusto sisälsi vain sanan "offline". Jos kuvaa valaisi, saattoi nähdä sen vasemmassa alanurkassa tekstin "until next time". Kuvan alt-tekstissä luki "soon". ***"Soon" poistettiin 8. joulukuuta 2014, mutta palautettiin samana päivänä; kyseessä oli mitä ilmeisimmin virhe. **6. joulukuuta (2014) kuvaa valaistaessa voi nähdä suuren numeron 3 oikeassa alanurkassa. Tällä todennäköisesti vihjattiin, että kolmas peli oli tulossa. Myöhemmin samana päivänä numero 3 poistettiin sivulta, jolloin jäi vain teksti "offline". Kuvassa ei myöskään ollut enää nähtävissä sanoja "until next time". **7. joulukuuta 2014 numero 3 lisättiin uudelleen sivulle. Jos luki sivun lähdekoodia, sai tietää, että sivun avainsanoina olivat "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one." Aikaisemmissa versioissa avainsanoissa oli "20 years later" ja "only one left." **9. joulukuuta 2014 numero 3 poistettiin jälleen, ja sen tilalle laitettiin teksti "Merry Christmas!" "offline" -tekstin alapuolelle. Lähdekoodissa luki nyt vanhojen avainsanojen tilalla "five nights at freddys, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)". Myös "soon" -alt-teksti poistettiin uudestaan. **3. tammikuuta 2015 "offline" -kuva poistettiin ja se korvattiin kuvalla, jossa huonokuntoisen animatronic-puvun kasvot tuijottivat pimeydestä. Kuvassa oli myös teksti "I am still here." Kuvaa valaistaessa oli nähtävissä pienikokoinen, harmaa numero 3 (oikeassa alanurkassa). Lähdekoodissa oli nyt teksti "I remain." Uuden kuvan tiedostonimi oli fnaf3.jpg. **14. tammikuuta (2015) kuva korvattiin uudella kuvalla, jossa lattialla olevan pahvilaatikon sisällä on animatronicien osia. Tiedostonimi oli "whatcanweuse". Mikäli tätä kuvaa valaisi, Springtrap näkyi oikealla. thumb|400px|Kuvankaappaus Scott Cawthonin Hope Animation -profiilista. *Scott on tehnyt myös useita kristillisiä animaatioelokuvia, kuten "Noah's Ark", "The Pilgrim's Progress", "A Christmas Journey" ja "Jesus Kids Club". Nämä elokuvat ovat saatavilla HopeAnimation.com -sivustolla; The Pilgrim's Progress on katsottavissa myös Scottin YouTube-kanavalla kahdeksassa osassa. *Osoite fazbearentertainment.com ohjautuu Scottgames.com -sivustolle. Viralliset linkit * Twitter * YouTube * Twitch * Steam * Tumblr * Reddit * GameJolt Muita linkkejä * Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation * Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon Luokka:Pelinkehittäjät Luokka:Ihmiset